powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Meyers (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=260|width=260|position=center}} |label = Time Force Quantum Ranger |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Time Force |Power Rangers: Aether |homeworld = Earth, (Silver Hills, California) |firstepisode = Officer and a Beauty (Flashback Only) |lastepisode = TBA }} Eric Meyers (47), is the Co-Director of the Silver Guardian's Division of the United Alliance of Heroes. He is Jasmine White's former boss and mentor. He is also known as the Quantum Time Force Ranger. United Alliance of Heroes Shortly after the events of Time force, the United Alliance reached out to Eric and Wes, the two former Time force Rangers, and now the head of the Silver Guardians; wishing to establish bases on Earth, with a network of Rangers in alliance with them. They agreed and helped establish the Silver Guardian's as a publicly operated branch of the United Alliance of Heroes. However, Wes's father would soon pass away; and Wes would inherit his father's estate. Finding it difficult to run all these things at once, Wes appointed Eric Meyers, his best friend and former Ranger Teammate to help opperating the Silver Guardians and with the duties of being the Director of the Base. Wes and Eric both worked alongside the other directors of the Earth Bases of the United Alliance. In 2012, Wes and Eric respond to a missing child report, from the White Family one of the wealthiest families in Silver Hills. Their daughter had gone missing after wandering off during a picnic. They find the young girl, Jasmine White , in an abandoned cabin. The young girl talked about a woman who took her in and took care of her at the time. In 2018, Wes and Eric accompany Lt. Stone, to the construction site of the Alpha Division. They meet his grandson Liam. After Liam falls into the Crystal Chamber and is injured; Wes and Eric assist in rescuing him. They see the Vision of Tenshii, as he chooses Liam as his sucessor. Shortly after thew two would be contacted by their former Teammate and the newly appointed head of Time Force; Jen Scotts the former Pink Time Force Ranger. She showed them footage they had recovered from their archives about a terrible event occurring in Angel Grove and Stone Canyon which would decimate the cities. The event seemed to be warping the future, becoming a greater threat. It seemed like an anamoly in the time-line as it had not been present any time before. It involved the Aether Rangers. Later, Eric would cross paths with Jasmine White again, after Wes hires her as a cadet for the SIlver Guardians. In a few short years Jasmine would become a Commander of the Silver Guardians. In 2028, Wes and Eric received a communication from Director Stone of the United Alliance's Alpha Division; informing them part of the information they recieved has come to pass as the Aether Guardian appeared. Wes and Eric both knew what this meant, and reassigned Jasmine from the Silver Guardians to the Alpha Division, knowing she would become one of the Aether Rangers as the message from the future showed. Ranger Form Time Force Quantum Ranger 'Arsenal' *Quantum Morpher *Silver Guardians weapons (blasters etc.) Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Allies Category:PR Allies